Of Secret Identities and Stolen Kisses
by reignofsecrets
Summary: Being a superhero wasn't all about making sure that the villains won't take over the world. Sometimes, it was about making sure that you don't fall in love with any of them. Jelsa Superhero!AU


Prologue:

The sound of heels of black combat boots against the concrete floors echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse. The overpowering smell of rusty metal, old boxes and cleaning materials struck her senses, making her wave her hand over her nose. She could also hear the scampering and squeaking of the mice and she wondered why North would want to meet in a place like this.

Making her way towards the said meeting place, thoughts about her sister invaded her mind. A sense of guilt burdened over her shoulders. What kind of person would leave her younger sister to believe she had no family member left?

No one should feel that way, she thought. She almost turned back to run home to Anna.

But she couldn't.

Because no matter how hard it is for her she made an oath to protect her people and that included her sister, Anna. If she turned her back now she would risk everything because of her selfish needs.

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she reached the destination and that North was sitting on top of a crate waiting for her.

"Goodevening Elsa," the bearded man said in his thick Russian accent. "So, how are you feeling?"

And she wanted say '_You mean leaving my sister to weep over my fake death into thinking that she's all alone now? I feel fantastic.' _

But then North wasn't the type to pick up sarcasm.

And so she settled with a forced out _fine_.

"I know this is hard on you. But this is the role of a hero. And a hero is supposed to sacrifice everything for the greater good," North held her hand. "Trust me, I will take care of Anna. Everything will be fine."

"I just hope she doesn't hate me after this," Elsa muttered gloomily.

"Did we miss anything?" Eugene Fitzherbert asked as he emerged from the darkness, Rapunzel clinging tightly in his arms.

"Not much but would it hurt you to come a little earlier?" Elsa snapped. She still has a not-so-soft spot for Eugene ever since he announced that he and Rapunzel were together last summer. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything she just thought that her cousin was too young to be hanging out with a guy like him.

"Remind me to get you a date in the headquarters. I think you need to loosen up and there's a lot of willing bachelors back at the HQ." Eugene teased.

Elsa's scowl must have been obvious because Rapunzel put a hand on her cousin's shoulder, a comforting gesture she used to do when Elsa was angry or hurt.

"Eugene," Rapunzel scolded her boyfriend. "Can you please be nice to my cousin? You're going to spend a lot of time together working undercover and teamwork is always the best way to defeat the enemy."

"_Fine." _Eugene retorted. "But I'm just saying, for a girl who could produce snow and ice out of thin air, she seriously needs to chill."

"That's enough bickering, you two." North's voice echoed throughout the empty warehouse. "And Elsa, please put the fist down."

The girl obeyed her leader's command but still wore an annoyed expression on her face.

"Now, you know the reason why we're here tonight." North said.

"Well, duh." Eugene muttered under his breath, earning a smack on the arm from Rapunzel.

"Pitch Black, deemed as The Nightmare King, is working on something that we could not identify." North said. "From what the team has collected, it is a top secret project that only Pitch's high ranking henchmen can know about. Five months ago, we sent Eugene Fitzherbert to the headquarters to make an alliance with Pitch and go undercover under the alias 'Flynn Rider'. But after months of being there, Eugene hasn't gained Pitch's full trust yet."

"That is why, today," North continued. "We staged Elsa Arendelle's death to prove Eugene's loyalty to The Nightmare King."

"That's it?" Elsa asked. "You staged my death just so he can return a loyal servant to Pitch? I thought I was going undercover."

"You shall wear this." North took out a ring from his coat pocket, completely ignoring her demands. The ring was silver and it looked like any other wedding band. He held it out to Elsa.

"Whoa, hang on North! This is too fast! Elsa's too young for you." Eugene snickered.

North glared at Eugene, giving him a look that screamed _No, you dumb fuck._

"What will I do with this?" Elsa studied the ring closely, looking for a secret button or something.

"Wear it." North commanded and Elsa did so.

At first Elsa couldn't feel anything happening at all but judging by the looks on Rapunzel and Eugene's faces, something _had _happened.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, you look…" Rapunzel trailed off.

"Different." Eugene finished the sentence for her.

North handed her a mirror to which almost dropped as she gasped.

Her long platinum blonde hair once tied in a side braid was now cut short and black. Her lips were thinner and she _swore_ her eyebrows were trimmed, not like she was complaining. Her pale complexion was lightly tanned. The only thing that wasn't different about her was her eyes. They were still in a certain shade of blue that she had inherited from her mother.

"What's this?!" she demanded.

"Well, you can't go undercover without a disguise." North explained. "The trolls willingly helped us even though I didn't tell them what it was for. As long as you don't remove the ring from your finger, you will stay in that appearance."

"But won't they get suspicious?" Elsa asked. "I'm the only one with ice powers in the team and if I show up there too soon, they will certainly find out sooner or later."

"I didn't plan this overnight, Elsa. There's a scientist in Pitch's labs that's working undercover for us too. Apparently, they're trying to recreate your powers, testing it on different children. So the scientist snuck a patient out and brought her and her family to the HQ for protection and used her DNA to recreate her appearance. Which you're using now."

"What's her name?"

"Doesn't matter," North replied. "You'll be going as the Snow Queen anyway. What's important is that you execute this mission smoothly. Don't get caught," he pulled out a snow globe out of his pocket, turning back to the two. Knowing this was a bitter goodbye.

Rapunzel turned to Eugene and dug her face into his chest, biting back tears that stung her eyes. She couldn't burden her boyfriend by being weak, she had to be strong for the both of them. For the good of them all and she knew that.

Elsa turned to North weakly, the old man spread out his arms for a comforting hug. She held back tears as she hugged back. The old man had been her trainer—more like a father when her parents died. He had helped her in so many ways from learning how to control her powers to the respectable hero that she is now. She would miss him. And he would, too.

"It's time," North's voice cracked as he let go.

Elsa turned to Rapunzel forcing a small smile. "Take care of Anna for me, Rapunzel."

"I will."

The snow globe slipped from North's fingers and a white fog was left in their wake.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this prologue's a little bad! But hey, at least we got something out, right? If you're confused about something, feel free to message us here. We'll do our best to reply. –queenofarrows**

**hi. this is Secretly a Duck. and yeah this is the fic i was talking about. did we do ok? i hope we did. leave a review so that we'll know what your thoughts about this is. and yes this is our collab account. **


End file.
